Tal vez
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: la muerte de kagura a dejado el corazon de sesshomaru dolido, pero ha aparecido una persona que puede ser ella... tal vez en otra vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Tal vez**

Dos día han pasado desde a muerte de Kagura y sé que tal vez no fue alguien cercano pero a decir verdad si dolió ver su muerte y mas ver como el hermano mayor de Inuyasha no podía ayudarla y ver el dolor e impotencia en su mirada…estos día tuve que regresar a mi tiempo y es que el inicio de segundo periodo de clases inicia a si que tengo que presentarme…esa mañana salí de mi casa con destino al colegio, con mis pensamientos en el tiempo antiguo y es que mi mete estaba tratando de encontrar fin a todo ese sufrimiento y muertes innecesarias…llegue al salón de clase y tome asiento junto a mis amigas, las cuales conversabas sobre que? La verdad no lo se, solo sé que cuando el maestro entro acompañado de una joven y la presento me quede helada y como no si la joven era…era Kagura? Pero como?...

La joven tomo asiento cerca a nosotras, me miro como si tratara de reconocerme…y la verdad es que los ojos rubí que poseía me ponían poco nerviosa, pero para mi suerte el profesor comenzó con la clase, durante ese periodo no sentí mas su mirada…pero el receso llego, mis amigas estaban guardando sus cosas para salir al patio, cuando "Kagura" se me acerca…_ disculpa, pero nos conocemos del algún lugar?-_ me pregunto y la verdad es que mi mete se puso en blanco…_ o disculpa, mi nombre es Kira Akashi…- se presento y en ese momento me quedo claro, ella podía ser Kagura en otra vida…_pero por que llego ahora?, o por que me recuerda?...-_mmm…mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi… y no ,no creo conocerte fuera de este lugar..- _le dije y es que antes de decirle algo primero debe saber si es la Kagura que conozco-_ pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos- _le dije sonriendo a lo que ella me contesto con una sonrisa…

_**N/A: hola, un nuevo finc se presento en mi cabecita y este es una pequeña introducción la cual como tal vez ya cedieron cuenta es relatada por Kagome, espero les agrade la idea y me dejen un lindo review con su opinión…muchas gracias por leer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: en este finc va haber cambio de hechos con respecto al anime y manga, espero no les moleste pero fue lo más adecuado para mi finc…**_

Capitulo 2: Kagura?

Todo el receso Kagome y Kira se la pasaron conversando como si fueran amigas de la toda la vid y no compañeras que apenas se conocieron hace cuatros horas…

Kira: es que enserio me parece que nos conocimos en otra parte…pero no recuerdo- insistió la joven mirando a los ojos a Kagome

Kagome: mmmm no lo creo…-contesto nerviosa

Kira: si, aunque no es algo…tal vez creas que estoy loca o algo pero recuerdo haberte conocido…-se puso pensativa junto a un hombre…gato?, perro? No recuerdo…pero últimamente esos recuerdos son más frecuentes…- declaro seria- de verdad no nos conocemos?- volvió a insistir

Kagome: mmmm…Kira eh?...-ahora que le digo…que hago…y si le digo…-pensó-Kira veras no sé si me creas lo que te diré…pero, quiero que sepas que es verdad- comenzó a explicar- no en esta época si no hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo de monstruos, demonios, hombres mitad vestía…-paro para mirar la reacción de Kira, la cual le miraba atenta-conocí a alguien parecida, muy parecida a ti…llamada Kagura, una gran chica que a pesar de ser un ser que nacido de la maldad, cambio su destino se volvió un buen ser y lucho por lo que mas quería…su libertad…

Kira: pero…que tiene que ver esa persona?- dijo con duda- acaso ella tiene que ver algo conmigo?

Kagome: según lo dicho por ti…tal vez sea posible que, tu y ella sean la misma persona…ósea tu seas ella en otra vida- termino de explicar, Kira tenía una cara de confusión y miedo- estas bien?-

Kira:…entonces el también es real…-susurro recordando aquel hombre de cabellos blancos, ojos ámbar, una luna en la frente y marcas en el rostro- Sesshomaru

Kagome: Sesshomaru?!- dijo sorprendida- lo recuerda…no hay ninguna duda ella es Kagura!- pensó la pelinegra- Kira, me acompañarías hoy a mi casa, me gustaría mostrarte algo?- pidió- tal vez ella también pueda pasar la barrera de este mundo al otro…-pensó

Kira: mmmm Kagome, como conociste ese mundo? Como conociste a Sesshomaru?- pregunto ignorando el pedido de su compañera

Kagome: ah…pues, es una historia larga- comenzó a hablar-veras hace unos meses atrás, caí aun pozo, que está cerca a mi casa, este une dos mundo este y uno un tanto fantástico…yo llegue a ese mundo y ahí comenzó mi aventura en ese lugar donde conocía a Inuyasha, un hombre mitad vestía, a Sango, al monje Miroku, y también a Sesshomaru, el es el medio hermano de Inuyasha- conto a una atenta Kira

Kira: oh…y puedo saber cómo me llevaba con ustedes…con Sesshomaru?- pregunto – no sé porque pero al que mejor recuerdo es al él…y me gustaría saber el porqué?-

Kagome: no sabría decirte bien, ya que Sesshomaru y mi grupo viajaban separados…-pensó antes de continuar-pero hubo una oportunidad…que vi algo especial entre ambos…

Kira: ya entiendo…me dijiste que yo nací de un ser maligno, quien era?

Kagome: mmmm…Kira, Kagura nació de Naraku un ser que dejo que su cuerpo fuera invadido por demonios de diferentes clases, también se apodero de la perla de Shikon y comenzó a hacer mucho daño…Kagura, fue una extensión de ese ser, ella podía dominar el viento, viajaba en una pluma blanca y a pesar de su nacimiento ella era diferente…-termino de explicar justo al momento que la campana de fin de receso sonara…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~unas horas despues~~~~~~~~

Las clases habían terminado, Kira y Kagome caminaban rumbo a casa de esta última, ambas en silencio pues nada ya tenían que hablar, porque si lo que Kagome pensaba estaba en lo cierto Kira se podría enterar por si misma de todo…

Kagome: Ya llegue!- anuncio al ingresar a su casa- adelante…mamá? Estas aquí?-camino a hacia la cocina encontrando una nota en el refrigerador- hija, tu abuelo, tu hermano(_disculpen se me olvido el nombre del hermano de Kagome u.u_) y yo fuimos a visitar a tu tía al otro lado de la ciudad, cuídate te quiere tu mamá…- termino de leer - Kira, mamá salió así que hoy tendré que cocinar…cuando termine iremos a ver el pozo…- hablo mientras se ponía a cocinar-

Kira: no te preocupes…te ayudo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a Kagome que pelaba unas patatas

Kagome: claro…-acepto la ayuda

~~~~~~~~~~unos minutos más tarde~~~~~~

Ambas jóvenes habían terminado de comer y ahora se dirigían a la pequeña estancia donde se encontraba el pozo…

Kagome: este es el lugar- dijo indicándole con la mano dicho pozo- bien, primero ingresare yo y luego lo harás tu si?- Kira asintió- entonces, vamos!- dicho esto Kagome se metió en el pozo

Kira: bien, mi turno…espero funcione-susurro antes de lanzarse

Ya en el otro mundo, Kagome esperaba por Kira la cual llego con un destello dorado

Kagome: si pudiste…-sonrió- entonces tu si eres Kagura en otra vida-comento- Estoy segura que esto alegrara a Sesshomaru- pensó esto último al recordar la mirada sin brillo del yukai

Kira: wau…esto es extraño…-hablo saliendo del pozo-Kagome, esto fue algo extraño y…- Kira no termino de hablar porque una voz se dejo escuchar

Kagome!- la mencionada giro para ver al recién llegado o llegados- que ha…Kagura?

Kagome: Inuyasha…-sonrió al ver al semidemonio-chicos!- saludo al ver a los demás llegar

Kagura?!- los recién llegados quedaron en el mismo estado que Inuyasha al ver a la recién llegada…

_**N/A: hola, aquí el segundo capítulo el cual espero les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones en un hermosos review se lo agradeceré mucho …gracias por leer, besos… **_


End file.
